powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei Kanoi Watanabe
Sensei Kanoi Watanabe is a character on Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. He is introduced as the mentor of the Wind Rangers and the widowed father to Cameron Watanabe. He is changed into a guinea pig in the first episode by his evil brother. Later, he becomes a mentor to the Thunder Rangers after they join the team. He is portrayed and voiced by Grant McFarland and by Daniel Sing as a teenager. Biography Early Life Kanoi was originally an air ninja and joined the Wind Ninja Academy sometime during the mid-1980's with his twin brother. While a student, he met Miko. When Cameron Watanabe went back in time to retrieve the Samurai amulet, Kanoi, not realizing Cameron was his son from the future, distrusted the stranger and, when the amulet went missing, accused Cameron of stealing it. Kanoi was later instrumental in revealing that Kiya had actually stolen the amulet and, as a result of his actions, Kiya was expelled from the Wind Ninja Academy, stripped of his ninja rank, banished from Earth, and disowned by Kanoi. Kiya changed his name to Lothor and vowed to return to Earth to seek revenge against Kanoi. After Kiya's departure, Kanoi and Miko were married. Together, they had one son, Cameron, most likely named after their unknowing son from the future that they met years earlier. At some point early in Cameron's life, Miko fell ill. Before she died from her illness, she made Kanoi promise her that he would not train Cameron in the Ninja martial arts, a promise to which Kanoi reluctantly assented. Ninja Storm Lothor returned to Earth in 2003 and quickly defeated most of the ninjas at both the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies. Lothor used his magic to turn Kanoi into a guinea pig, albeit with the ability to speak and bipedal movement. Three of Kanoi's students, however, were absent during the attack and, sensing potential in them, Kanoi makes Shane, Tori, and Dustin the Wind Rangers. It is later revealed that he knew the Scroll of Destiny had foretold that they become Power Rangers. He also sensed potential in his son Cameron, but had promised his wife that he would not train Cam in the ways of the Ninja. So, instead, Cam learned to become a samurai, and met his father in the past before obtaining the Samurai Cyclone Morpher. There have been many times when people say Lothor is related to Cam and Kanoi, but Kanoi refuses to believe that, because by law banished ninjas cease to exist and that to Kanoi, Kiya is nothing but a mere memory. In a later episode, Cam created a machine that should have returned his father to a human, but instead he swapped bodies with both Shane and Dustin, before finally returning to his trapped guinea pig body. It reveals he's proficient in Earth Style (possibly picked up from his brother before his betrayal), despite beginning his ninja training as an Air Style Ninja. Kanoi was eventually restored to human form, and returned to the Wind Academy. Legacy of Power Sensei Watanabe was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Dino Thunder Encounter He was later captured and impersonated by a vengeful Lothor, who tricked the Wind Rangers and turned them into his servants. Kanoi later escaped with the help of his nieces Marah and Kapri, and helped Cam and the Thunder Rangers recover their powers from the Abyss of Evil. He then worked together with Hayley to advise the Rangers in their team-up battle. Personality Sensei is extremely wise and showed to be a great mentor and father to Cam, even in the form of a guinea pig. Notes * Sensei and another character of Ninja Storm, Eric McKnight, have twin brothers that appear in Dino Thunder. * Being a master of ninjutsu and having the surname Watanabe imply that Sensei is Japanese, but neither Kanoi nor Kiya are authentic Japanese given names. However, Grant McFarland, who plays them both as adults, is not of East Asian descent, so it is possible the brothers are biracial. * According to the episode The Wild Wipeout, Lothor is a Libra. This makes Sensei a Libra as well, since they are identical twins. * Chuubo thought that Sensei was a hamster. This is a reference of Sensei's sentai counterpart transforming into a hamster. * Ninja Storm's "Prelude to a Storm" features the only time that Sensei Kanoi tries to reason with Lothor, but he refuses to listen and proceeds with his attack. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Wind Ninja Category:PR Mentors Category:Red Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR Family Members